


I’m Here

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Riding, Soft sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Just some alone time in the bathtub





	I’m Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm, I’m kind of on the fence about shipping Matt with anyone at the moment, but I decided to take a crack at this pairing on my tumblr sinfultrails and I like how it came out and am very pleased.
> 
> I hope you guys like it

It was unethical and inappropriate for a lieutenant of such a high ranking officer to take on a menial alien to his bed. 

Rumors spread fast. Lewd, and crude ones from cadets and foot soldiers to commanders and generals placed above his station. He heard the snickers and whispers with each passing moment of time.

It truly didn’t matter to Thace what anyone thought.

All that really truly mattered to the lieutenant? Was him.

He leaned back in the large tub of warm water in his—well more like their—quarters. His lover frequented so much at night he couldn’t quite say it belongs to solely him…..

He slowly slid his fingers over the human’s back gently feeling over the scars there, left by the harsh sting of whips. He gently brushed his fingers through the soft brown hair and pressed soft kisses to Matt’s forehead.

He bit his bottom lip as Matt sunk his hips down slowly to take him in, “Mmmm….”

He heard him chuckle soft into his fur as he felt him clench softly around him. Thace turned his head and looked at him, lifting his head out and smoothing it over his human’s cheek.

“Mmmm…you’re big….” Matt whispered, leaning into the other’s hand as a shiver runs through him.

His ears perked right up, “Am I hurting you….?”

“What—no no! No you’re not….” he held Thace’s face gently as he slid his fingers up over the fluffy ears. He bit his lip, slowly taking in more and more until his hips meet the Galra’s. 

He breathed shakily, pressing his forehead to his. The water helped numb the slight sting, warm and comforting on his hips. It helped that Thace was gently caressing and rubbing over his back.

Thace pressed his forehead to his, “I’m here….haaaa….mmmm…..I’m here Matt….”

He slowly shifted his hips to move up into the human slowly, sweetly holding him close as possible. Matt bit his lip and pressed up against Thace as he thrust up into him gently. He purred and hissed, forehead creased as he tried to control himself from just thrusting into him hard and fast.

Thace moaned when he felt soft lips over his. He purred deeply, and deepened it as he reached up and held his shoulders to pull his lover closer.

Matt whimpered as he moved his hips a bit harder down on him, biting his bottom lip as the kiss breaks. He gripped Thace’s head when the Galra moves to kiss over his throat.

“Haaa…haaa…mmmn….” he pulled the lieutenant closer, the water beginning to slosh slightly from their movements. ““Th-Thaaa—aaaah…!”

“I got you…..I got you…” he whispered into the soft skin, “I’m here Matt….”

He gasped as he felt the tip of the cock press against his spot. He buried his face in the sweet smelling fur along Thace’s head, a soft whine escaping him as he pushed his hips down harder. He panted and trembled, licking his lips and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Thace….! Thace please…..!” He choked softly when claws lightly grip onto his hips as the Galra snapped his hips up into him a bit harder.

Matt panted and tilted his head back with a soft hiccup before he slumped forwards to press his face into his shoulder. He trembled with each thrust as pleasurable shivers run down his spine as he tries to keep his moans from getting to loud.

“Mmmm! Mmm mmm mmmm….!” 

Thace panted and grits his teeth as he pulled him close as he thrusts harder and harder. He shivered at the sweet clench of Matt’s hole around him, surrounding him in wonderful heat as he draws closer to the edge.

Matt closed his eyes tight with a shaky breath as he grips on to him. He could feel his mind blanking as his toes curled, and he could hear the wet slap of their hips meeting and causing the warm, sweet scented water around them splash out slightly.

“Ah! Ahaaa….! I-I’m gonna….!!!”

Thace growled, baring his fangs slightly in a snarl…..!

The human covered his mouth with a muffled scream as he came….and blushed and arched shakily, tilting his head back when he felt Thace still inside of him, his knot catching on to his rim and slipping inside him to spread it wide open.

He gasps, and pants looking at the ceiling a long moment. Matt almost fell back but grunted slightly when he’s pulled back down slowly to lay on Thace’s chest. He felt those claws gently stroke over his back in soothing circles.

He breathes heavily, before his chin in tilted up and he feels a familiar warm kiss being pressed to his mouth. The human moaned quietly before the kisses move down over his neck and some of his hair is pushed back.

“Are…” Thace’s voice was hoarse, “Are you ok?”

He nuzzled his chest a bit, “Mmm….Mhm…” 

The lieutenant smiled a little and pulled him close. He kissed over his forehead softly before laying back.

“Mmm..don’t….let…”

“I’m here.” Thace whispered into his hair as Matt relaxed more, “I’m here Matt….”

_And I always will be_ ….


End file.
